Modern technology provides for a variety of traffic detecting devices and methods. Many such devices are expensive to manufacture and install. Additionally the devices may require power lines to be run to the device and/or a dedicated communication line. Some devices also require a portion of a roadway to be removed for the installation of the device. Removing a portion of a roadway causes traffic delays and damage to the roadway that is not easily repaired. Thus these traffic detection devices are costly and require a certain amount of infrastructure in place to operate the devices.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.